Captain America vs Leon Kennedy
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Interlude This Death battle’s episode features our America jackass facing the zombie slayer slash former cop Leon Kennedy Description Wiz: Today we are going to debate on who would win in a Death battle between Captain America and Leon Kennedy Boomstick: Marvel Vs Capcom Wiz: Yes that’s basically true, So let’s cut to the chase and Boomstick Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: Ant it is our job to analyze weapons, armors and skills to find on who would win in a Death battle Leon Kennedy Wiz: Lets start off with former Cop Leon Kennedy Boomstick: Zombies! Zombies! Zombies! Zombies! Wiz: Leon was a cop before the apocalypse began but the infection of the virus forced Leon to leave his cop duty behind and became one of the fewest survivors of the apocalypse in Resident Evil Boomstick: Leon is not just a zombie apocalypse survivor but he is also incredible in making tactics and strategies and loves coming to a fight well prepared with his firearms and loads of weapons Wiz: Leon has been the main survivor for the past several years and has faced the worst antagonists such as Simmons and many more Boomstick: Leon can even throw a knife much faster than the eye could follow! Wiz: Leon’s knife throwing speed is roughly 80 miles per hour as he was 30 feet away from his target Salazar and during the outbreak however he was hired by the US Government and became a special agent Boomstick: His training at the police academy turned him into a pretty tough guy but as a special agent he became unstoppable Wiz: While he is known for being tough in armed and unarmed combat. He is well-versed in handling firearms and a lot of weaponry Boomstick: That’s good, because I don’t think that fists would be enough to take on monsters like the Tyrants, Skinless Dogs and even Gene Simmons! Wiz: Even though the threats are stronger, Leon is lucky to have master the entire American weaponry which allows him to kill monsters that are unkillable to most people Wiz: Leon’s arsenal contains knives, handguns, shotguns, mac 11 sub machine gun, assault rifles and flamethrowers Boomstick: Holy Shit!, That’s gonna be one tough guy to piss! Wiz: Leon is proficient in using the American weaponry with ease and one that stands above all is his knife Boomstick: That’s True, Leon is proven to be masterful in using knives in both close combat but more on throwing like the time he threw it on Salazar’s hand Wiz: Leon’s strength also makes him a tough individual as he managed to push a boulder with a little help though Boomstick: Leon is also pretty quick as he was able to fight off Outbreak with an untreated gunshot wound and his speed allowed him to survive a massive car crash Boomstick: He always needs a little chaos in his life and when it comes down to it that’s whar makes him such as freakin badass Wiz: A badass indeed and he is mentioned that he has 0 weaknesses making him a really tough bastard Captain America (Cue: Captain America is worthy of Mjolnir) Wiz: Now Lets talk about our star spangled man with a plan Boomstick: America!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Captain America aka Steve Rogers was a young man in Brooklyn Boomstick: Until he took the super soldier serum and became Captain America!!! Wiz: Because of the results, Captain America’s bodily functions were enhanced to peak human potential in the comics while the movies were enhanced to be higher than peak potential though not superhuman Boomstick: Cap’s strength is like 10 men and he was seen curling 1,100 lbs in the gym which makes him one tough son of a bitch Wiz: Cap’s strength, speed and durability and etc are enhanced higher than humans which makes him incredible strong Boomstick: Cap can run as fast as Usain Bolt as seen in the comics and is quick enough to surprise superhuman opponents like Quicksilver Wiz: Cap’s durability is extremly high which allowed him to take powerful beatings from superhuman opponents Boomstick: Cap once pushed a crane that weighed 60 tons for only a few seconds! Wiz: Due to Cap’s kind heart and value towards his country, Cap is able to wield Mjolnir and even damage Thanos himself Boomstick: Cap is also an expertise in any weapons and has the ability to master any weapons within seconds only Wiz: Cap is also a master tactician which makes him a great addition to the avengers and was made leader due to his loyalty and respect Boomstick: Cap also carries a vibranium shield which happens to be the strongest metal on earth. It can withstand knives, bullets and Iron Man’s missiles making it immune to nearly every weapon Wiz: Although Cap’s shield had been broken by the likes of Thanos, Molecule Man and even Thor Boomstick: Don’t forget Cap’s weakness is that he is a mortal man which means he can die from bullets but shows high resistance towards them Wiz: Even If Cap is mortal, He is willing to kick asses! And cap says Captain America: I’m Captain America! Boomstick: Lets Death Battle!!! Intermission Leon is seen killing zombies while running away only for Captain America to jump in the scene and kill several of them with ease. Leon: Show Off Cap: Just calm down Leon: How about show me what you got Cap: No arguments here Death Battle Leon quickly grabs his pistol and starts shooting at Captain America, But blocs it and proceeds to bash him sending him crashing back. Leon: Oh, Your On! Leon runs towards Cap and punches him which causes Cap to flip him over for Leon to stand up and uppercut Captain America. Cap touches his chin as Leon grabs his shotgun and proceeds to shoot Captain America only for him to block it and Cap throws his shield but misses and comes back towards him as Leon is about to fire a shot. The two traded punches until the zombies break the barrier and enter Captain America: I’ve killed criminals but not zombies Leon and Cap kills zombies uses their respective weaponry, Leon reloads his pistol and shoots several zombies as Cap uses his shield to tear the zombies down with ease. While fighting, Leon shoots Captain America only for him to push a zombie on Leon’s face which gave Cap an opening and bashes both of them causing Leon to grunt. Cap meanwhile kills a zombie, Leon grabs his knife and combats Captain America. Leon Attempted to slice Cap’s head off but blocks it with his wrist and disarms Leon causing Cap to carry and throw Leon from a distance. Leon: Don’t know when to quit do you Captain America: I’ve been living since World War II and this world is messed up and I will never quit Leon throws his knife but due to Cap’s senses he was able to dodge it causing Leon to get in shock and Cap runs towards Leon. Leon docks underneath Cap and punches his sides and headbutts him causing Cap to growl. Leon grabs his pistol and tries to shoot Cap in the head but Cap grabs the gun and the duo are struggling in the gun due to their strength they end up shooting a water truck causing it to explode. Leon elbows Captain America but Cap grabs him and performs a kick that sent Leon to the post and grabs his collar and throws him aside. Leon grabs his firearms and uses it to try to kill Cap with one shot going through Cap’s shoulder. Cap is now severely wounded and Leon ends up beating Cap up but Cap stood and choked Leon causing him to lose his breath. Leon is recovering and Cap retrieves his shield and bashes Leon again and throws him distances away. Captain America throws his shield causing Leon to hurl back causing his back to hit a car and Leon sees a grenade inside the car and punches threw the glass and grabs the grenade. Captain America: Oh, Your good Leon disarms the fun and throws it at Captain America but knocks it away causing it to explode on mid air. Cap is distracted which allowed Leon to grab his knife and slash Cap’s stomach causing him to growl in pain Leon: Had enough! Leon tries to stab Cap’s heart but Cap uses both of his arms to prevent his death and uses his shield to bang Leon’s arm which nearly breaks. Leon screams in pain and Cap uses the advantage and throws Leon to the car and bang his head threw the glass which nearly kills Leon Leon elbows Cap once again and grabs a rocket launcher on his motorcycle and tries to shoot it towards Cap. Cap throws his shield causing the rocket launcher to fall and Cap bashes Leon again to the bricks and spears him inside. Cap chokes Leon with one hand and uses his shield to knock Leon out. Captain America uses his shield to pierce his heart where he growls in pain. In a shadow form, Cap uses his shield to bang Leon’s head with blood dripping over. Cap is severely injured and walks away with Leon’s bloody corpse in the back. K.O Results Boomstick: Leon! NoOoOoOoOoOoOo Wiz: Leon really put up an incredible fight against Captain America but Leon lacks durability as Cap which gave him an advantage Boomstick: Leon maybe a master of all weaponry and firearms but Cap’s shield was just too durable and strong enough to withstand Leon’s weaponry Wiz: Leon had him in the ropes but Cap was able to beat him despite Leon injuring him so much in the process. Boomstick: Looks like Leon Met his demise Wiz: The Winner is Captain America Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music